


Notice Me?

by Yiterna



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Minecraft, Rare Pairings, minecraft monday - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28645854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yiterna/pseuds/Yiterna
Summary: Dream wants to get noticed by Xqc, and he does.Or, a compilation of small Dream and Xqc interactions, told from Dream's perspective.
Relationships: Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)/xQc | Félix Lengyel
Comments: 10
Kudos: 14





	1. Minecraft Monday (8/19/19)

**Author's Note:**

> Haha I don't know what this is! Please enjoy though!

Out of all the famous or well-known people participating in Minecraft Monday, the one Dream looked forward to seeing the most was Xqc. Not Technoblade, not Skeppy, but Xqc. Having been a fan for a while now, Dream almost couldn’t believe that he would be joining the same event as someone like Xqc. 

Prior to the event starting, he ran around the in-game lobby, trying to calm his nerves. Compared to some of the others here, he had a small channel, recently reaching 80,000 subscribers. Dream hoped to use this opportunity as a chance to prove himself to the greater Minecraft community and possibly even get noticed by Xqc.

Dream had watched Xqc’s previous Minecraft Monday streams and saw how he reacted to Technoblade when he performed really well. While it wasn’t necessarily always a good reaction per say, it was still something. Dream took a deep breath. All he had to do was do his best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this rather strange and rare pairing! What would this ship name even be? xwastaken?
> 
> Comments + kudos appreciated! If you have any feedback or even requests please feel free to comment! =)


	2. Xqc’s Tweet (9/17/20 - 9/18/20)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream gets a reply from Xqc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big time-jump from the occurrences last chapter. Over a year!
> 
> This is based on some real tweets. Here is the link (scroll down a little to find Xqc's reply) : https://twitter.com/Dream/status/1306780119583817734

Bored, Dream tweeted at Ninja, offering to help teach him how to speedrun Minecraft. Dream wasn’t really expecting a reply, and mainly just did it to see the reactions. However, the next day when he checked his Twitter, a notification stood out.

A reply from Xqc.

Dream’s heartbeat sped up. Was this real? He quickly checked the account handle. It was real.

Dream’s eyes scanned the tweet.

[ME TOO ME TOO MOMMY PLEASE!!!1! BEEN WANTING TO RUN IT FOREVER!!]

The response was so typically Xqc. The capslock on, inaccurate punctuation. 

A smile grew on Dream’s face as he just stood there holding his phone, Xqc’s tweet open on the screen. Just a couple of days ago, Dream had replied to Xqc without getting a response back. But this time, it was Xqc himself that had directly responded to him. 

However, there was a small issue. Dream wasn’t really sure if Xqc was really making a genuine offer or not. Was he just making fun of him? Dream had to admit, the wording of the tweet seemed quite sarcastic. Dream’s eyebrows furrowed as he reread the tweet a few times, trying to find out the true meaning. 

Dream shook his head. No, this was just how Xqc was. Some would call it aggressive or obnoxious but Dream knew that was just how he was and he shouldn’t take it personally. He nodded to himself, deciding that he would respond to Xqc affirmatively.

Now he just had to figure out what to reply. He didn’t want to seem too eager, even though in reality, he really was. He quickly typed out his response. 

[Let’s do it.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still remember when this happened. I was really hoping for a collab, especially since Xqc was actually gonna speedrun. Hopefully, we'll still get one in the future.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this! Kudos and comments/ feedback are appreciated! Also, feel free to comment requests. =D


	3. Cheating Allegations (12/12/20)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xqc watches the video about Dream's cheating allegations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy =)

Shit. Dream watched as Xqc clicked on Geosquare’s video about him.

Dream had really hoped that Xqc wouldn’t watch it but to no avail. Dream didn’t want to see how Xqc would react, given how many other negative reactions he had already received. Why would he expect Xqc’s be any different.

However, Dream felt like he needed to see what Xqc thought of him. So he stayed. As Xqc watched the video, he didn’t say much. It’s wasn’t like he was directly accusing him of cheating but he definitely wasn’t defending him either.

And worse was the chat. Dream watched message after message of “CHEATER” or “1 in 715 Trillion Omegalul” or even “forsenCD” scroll past.

Dream wanted to punch a wall. He also wanted to cry. Maybe both. Xqc’s limited impressions of him were all going to be ruined by these stupid false allegations. 

He didn’t want to watch anymore, exiting out of the stream and burying his face in his hands. Why was it out of all of the other thousand times more hateful and negative responses, Xqc’s one hurt the most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you enjoyed it!
> 
> Kudos/ comments appreciated! Requests too!


	4. Dream’s Video Response (12/23/20)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xqc watches Dream's response to the cheating allegations. Dream, in turn, watches Xqc's reaction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise this is the last chapter about this topic! I don't really like revisiting this issue too much, but it provided a good base for a Dream and Xqc interaction.

Well, here it goes again. Dream saw in his Youtube recommended Xqc’s reaction to his cheating allegations video response. Initially, Dream had planned on just publishing the video and for that to be the end of all the drama. However, again like last time, he couldn’t help but want to see Xqc’s reaction. 

He clicked on the video and watched.

Immediately the chat was spammed with negative comments. But Dream just averted his gaze away and focused on Xqc, preparing himself for the worst. 

However, honestly, Xqc’s response wasn’t that bad. Xqc had even participated and chosen the number 7 for the small “game”. In fact, Dream had been thinking of Xqc when writing the script about someone being live at the same time when choosing the number 7. Seeing Xqc’s funny reaction to also choosing the number 7 made Dream laugh a little.

In the end, Dream realized that Xqc probably didn’t really care about the drama, but Dream still couldn’t get past the chat. Xqc’s chat had always not really liked Dream that much, but this issue just exacerbated it. Dream sighed. He hoped that the chat wouldn’t be the one thing to ruin it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! The next chapter will be up shortly!
> 
> If there is any other specific Xqc and Dream interaction (however small) that you would like me to add, please let me know about it! Thanks!!
> 
> Kudos + comments are welcome! =) Even if you have any requests, feel free to ask!


	5. Train’s Scuffed Podcast (1/1/21)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream talks about Xqc on Train's Scuffed Podcast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved watching Dream directly talk about Xqc. I hope you enjoy this!

Recently, Dream had been branching out to more streamers. One example of that would be joining Train’s podcast. Two times even. The second time, the conversation has somehow shifted to the long hours that some streamers were live for. Dream’s thoughts immediately jumped to Xqc and he eagerly brought him up.

He found himself talking about and praising Xqc for his insane streaming hours. As they talked about Xqc, Dream could feel his face heat up. Was he actually blushing? He was glad he didn’t have a facecam. However, some of the other people in the podcast brought up how Xqc could be “rude” or “toxic.” 

Dream rolled his eyes. However, he fake laughed saying, “Well I think he’s just like, just like, unapologetically him.”

Dream felt his face heat up a little more as he finished talking. Why was he even defending Xqc?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! For now, this is complete. However, if there are any more future interactions between Dream and Xqc, I will be sure to add them!
> 
> Kudos + comments are welcome! =D


End file.
